Toy Chica
For info on the FNaF World character of the same name, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). FNaF2 = is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She is the redesigned version of the original Chica. Appearance Toy Chica takes the appearance of a stereotypical feminine character. She is a yellow chicken with an orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She has a few stray "feathers" that stick out from the top of her head. She has blushed cheeks, like the other toy animatronics, though hers are pink rather than red. Unlike her original counterpart, Toy Chica's body is noticeably curvy, rather than simply round and ovular, as is the original Chica's. Just like the original Chica, Toy Chica has a bib. However, her bib reads "LET'S PARTY!", rather than "LET'S EAT!!!". The bib also has tiny colorized flecks (being green, blue, yellow and pink) like the original Chica, which appear like tiny pizza slices or confetti. She wears a pink garment on her lower body and almost always carries a pink cupcake with large eyes, similar to the one her original counterpart held on the Show Stage from Five Nights at Freddy's. Her cupcake, however, is smaller with different-styled birthday candle and eyes being blue instead of yellow. While on the Show Stage, Toy Chica can be seen with her normal eyes and beak. However, she removes them once she leaves the stage, and she can be seen beakless and eyeless, save for her endoskeleton eyes, as seen through the cameras in various rooms. Without her beak, her endoskeleton teeth, which resemble human teeth, are visible. Behavior Like Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica starts at the Show Stage. She begins by heading towards the Main Hall and then Party Room 4, followed by an appearance in The Office's main entrance. She then heads towards Party Room 1, before crawling into the Left Air Vent to make her way to The Office. Though she is always the second animatronic to leave the Show Stage on the first few nights, she is very inactive on later nights. This is due to Foxy taking her place in the entrance hall, preventing her from leaving. However, she will become more active again starting on Night 5, as will the other toy animatronics. When the player spots Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, they must equip the Freddy Fazbear Head in order to get rid of her. Neglecting to put the Freddy Head on will result in the player getting killed by Toy Chica, resulting in a Game Over. However, like Toy Bonnie, it is possible on later nights that she will not attack immediately. After she exits through the vent, she heads back to the Main Hall, and the cycle repeats. Trivia *Toy Chica is one of two toy animatronics to have her endoskeleton mouth visible, the other being Mangle. **She also reveals her endoskeleton eyes more than any other toy animatronic in the game. *Toy Chica appears to hold her cupcake wherever she goes, even when she attacks, but the cupcake is not visible when she is in either the Left Air Vent, Show Stage, or Main Hall. **Although it is most likely because her left hand is obscured in those positions. **Toy Chica is one of the new animatronics to carry any type of equipment while being active, the other being Toy Freddy. *Toy Chica is one of the three animatronics that doesn't appear in the second game's trailer, the others being The Puppet and Golden Freddy, but she is still shown on multiple posters throughout the video. *Toy Chica is one of only three animatronics to never enter The Office besides during her attack animation; the others being The Puppet and Foxy. *Toy Chica is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie or figurine from the Custom Night, the others being Toy Freddy, Mangle, and The Puppet. *Similar to the first game, there is a glitch in which Toy Chica may attack the player even while in the process of or after being killed. It is unknown if any other animatronics may have this bug, but in the first game, all of the animatronics had this bug. *Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Chica was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *Toy Chica is one of four animatronics who do not set off the alert ambiance in select situations, with the others being Mangle, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy. **In her case, she does not set off the alarm when she is in the hallway outside The Office. As she does not attack from this position, this is not problematic for the player. *Unlike her original counterpart, Toy Chica appears to be much faster at moving towards The Office compared to Toy Bonnie. *Toy Chica is the only animatronic in the game that only has a set of bottom teeth, and no set of upper teeth, similar to her original counterpart. *Toy Chica's beak is missing several times when she is moving and during her jumpscare. The only time that her beak will appear when she is in the Main Menu, the Show Stage and her mugshot from the Custom Night. **Her beak, however, appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Errors *While Toy Chica is standing in Party Room 4, the garment around her waist appears to clip into her. **Her head also appears to clip into her shoulder. |-|FNaF3 = only appears as a lifeless, empty head in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, along with the other toy animatronics. Her appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. Appearance The only part of Toy Chica that can be seen is her head; her body and appendages are presumably either buried deep beneath the box or not there at all. Her head lacks eyes and a lower jaw. Minigame Toy Chica makes an additional appearance in the minigame "Chica's Party". This minigame can be accessed on Night 3, by clicking the on the dark-colored cupcakes seen on CAMs 02, 03, 04, and 06. During this minigame, the player plays as Toy Chica, and must navigate a small building with several crying children in it, along with several cupcakes. The player has the option of picking up each cupcake and giving one to each child, which will result in said child smiling. Doing this will cause an exit door to appear, and touching this door will end the minigame. However, if the player aims to get the "Good Ending", then a different approach must be taken. After giving cupcakes to all four crying children, the player can jump through an invisible hole in the wall on the top-left of the lower level (around the level transition from top-to-bottom levels). The player must land on a red balloon or they will fall through to a crying cupcake and Exit door. If the player lands on the red balloon and platforms up to reach the child, and all previous minigames have resulted in their Cake Endings, Chica will provide a cake to the child, and the minigame will then abruptly end. Another child in the Happiest Day minigame will be unlocked. |-|FNaF4 = Like most of the other original animatronics, doesn't have any appearance in the actual game. Her only appearance in the game is a cameo as a toy figurine in the end of night minigames. Appearance Toy Chica makes one minor cameo in Night 3's minigame, where a little girl can be seen having minifigures of Toy Chica and her bandmates, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. She appears to be extremely similar in design to her appearance in the "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M" minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which the exception of having bright orange legs and appearing to lack her beak. This is her only appearance in the entire game. Trivia *Since the fourth game presumably takes place in Fredbear's Family Diner, which was open long before the events of the second game, it is unknown why the minifigure of Toy Chica even exists. **It is possible that the events of the second and fourth game take place simultaneously or before of the open of the the second game's pizzeria, which would explain the minifigures of the toy animatronics. *On September 19, 2015, Scott released a message in his website confirming that the orange piece is Toy Chica's beak, and suggest it has some importance to the game's lore. **In the message, her name isn't capitalized. It was likely a capitalization error made by Scott. *The figurine possesses orange legs, a feature that only the original Chica possesses, whereas Toy Chica has orange feet. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Main Menu FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Toy Chica with Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy in the main menu. MainMenuOldFreddy.png|Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie with Freddy Fazbear in the main menu. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Toy Chica and Toy Freddy with Bonnie in the main menu. Gameplay 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All toy animatronics on the stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, with Toy Bonnie missing. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie missing, no lights. ToyChicaMainHallNoLight.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights off. TC In Main Hall.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights on. MangleInTheMainHallToyChica.png|Toy Chica and Mangle in Main Hall. TC Office Hall.png|Toy Chica standing outside The Office. Toy Chica Entering Vent.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 1, about to enter the air vent. 148.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 4. ToyChicaInTheAirVent.png|Toy Chica crawling through the Left Air Vent. ToyChicaPeekingOutOfLeftVent.png|Toy Chica popping her head out of the Left Air Vent. Brightened AllToyAnimatronicsOnStageBrightened.png|All toy animatronics on the stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. TC In Main HallBright.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall, brightened. ToyChicaAboutToEnterVentBrightened.png|Party Room 1 featuring Toy Chica about to enter the vent, brightened and saturated for clarity. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3_Office.png|Toy Chica's empty head in the box from The Office. Minigame Chica's_Party_Minigame.png|Toy Chica in "Chica's Party" minigame. Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's 2 TC Icon.png|Toy Chica's mugshot from the Custom Night menu. Text Toy Chica.png|Toy Chica's text from underneath her mugshot. Stage.png|(Left to Right) Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica from the Death Minigame "SAVETHEM". FNaF2 LN.png|Toy Chica in Ladies Night on Custom Night. FNaF2 NS.png|Toy Chica in New and Shiny on Custom Night. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|Toy Chica as appear to be scrapped along with Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, BB, Foxy, Mangle, and Paper BB in Five Nights at Freddy's 3's second teaser. Others Thankyou.jpg|Toy Chica, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Fnafworld11.jpg|The purple box that appears in the image on Scott's website, with the first question that reads "In the FNaF4 minigame, why would the tiny Toy Chica be missing her beak?" |-|Audios = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The sound Toy Chica makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females